User talk:Kabilan29
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Giganotosaurus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spamalot360 (Talk) 11:54, December 3, 2009 Re:Primeval Series 4 and 5 Creatures No, I don't know of any new creatures to be appearing in Series 4 and 5. The Gorgonopsid would be good to return though! I'll keep you updated if I hear anything. --Spamalot360 16:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Future Predator and the Megopteran Confirmed for Series 4 Thanks for letting me know. It looks like the future predator and megopteran will be in series 4 - great! --Spamalot360 18:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Pliosaurs On youtube there is this guy called Rickraptor105 and he has made a video that tells us a huge pliosaur (probably liopleurodon or kronosaurus) is going to appear in series 4 of primeval.Stupefyduo 03:56, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Hi Kabilan! Good to see you're starting a new Primeval Wiki, and that you're spending some time on it. I've checked it out and it seems like you've made a great start. Hopefully it'll some day become as good as and even better than this wiki. Good luck! --Spamalot360 18:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Lock Series 5 Episodes for Unregistered Will do. --Spamalot360 17:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Nice work! No problem! Well done on creating them in the first place. --Spamalot360 15:48, March 4, 2010 (UTC) re:Hey! NickCutter2 makes good videos. Hmmm, I don't know who will be killed off, but I sure hope that it is not Abby or Connor. I think that it would be better if Sarah, Becker or even Danny (though Adrian Hodges doesn't want to kill him yet) were killed off. I'm hoping that they bring back Jenny too. ZEM talk to me! 18:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I dont want them to kill anybody in series 4 and 5. They are all cool people.Stupefyduo (talk to me!) 19:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Primeval Answers! I think that's a great idea for a wiki! I've already checked it out and started editing it. Hopefully we can get more users and build it up to a decent size! --Spamalot360 20:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:What's Wrong with my comments? Nothing is wrong with your comments, you just didn't sign them that's all. To sign them put ~~~~ at the end of your post! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey u need to read this! Thanks for the information! That is so AWESOME!!! I'm glad Duncan is back! ZEM talk to me! 15:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey Pliosaur confirmed for Primeval Series 4! Wow, interesting info! But remember, things could have changed since then, that interview may have been before the show was axed and reinstated... ZEM talk to me! 14:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Can i join? Sure! I'll add you to the club! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:How do i? I'm not sure, I'll have to check out how it is done... ZEM talk to me! 17:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :As for the pics, thanks! I hope to get more! :) I got them by pressing the "prt sc" key on my keyboard. It only works on our PC, not my laptop for whatever reason... ZEM talk to me! 17:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks! You're very welcome! Good luck! ZEM talk to me! 17:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi i just wanted to congratulate you on becoming an admin and for your work on the Primeval Answers wiki--Iluvprimeval 17:40, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool i haven't been around much lately and i just came back so i'm glad that people have been doing a good job--Iluvprimeval 17:44, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Series 4 Club members! And welcome to the Series 4 Club Wiki-Project! I got the idea for this from another Wiki on which I admin, and I started the same kind of project there. It has been hugely successful over the last year or so. OK, first of all, the only thing you have to do is follow the wiki rules and ask to be a part of the club. The people I'm sending this to, already qualify! :) Also, I would like to encourage you all to register on The Anomaly: A Primeval Forum. If you have problems with that, please let me know. Any other questions? Be sure to leave a message on my talk page! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) More Series 4 News already! Read this article and its source - Philip Burton! :) ZEM talk to me! 20:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks dude! You're welcome! :D Yes, this is very exciting! :D I removed Sarah Page from the Series 4 page, until she is confirmed. ZEM talk to me! 19:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hey I think you're right about the Elise. Good spot - I'll put that into the article. Thanks! --Spamalot360 08:44, April 9, 2010 (UTC) New Template New Template Hi, I've created a template about the crew of Primeval e.g: Adrian Hodges and others. Here is is: Please email me and tell me what you think of it. Trikster87, 16:48, 9th April 2010 (UTC) Re:hey Zem Cool, but you do know that we are going to have the Series 4 and 5 info here too? ZEM talk to me! 20:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin Will do! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:How did you create this Template? I didn't create that template personally, but the easiest way to create other templates like it is to copy and paste another similar template. For example, if you wanted to make another template about Series 1, with that grey colour, then I would go to Category:Templates, click Template:Series 1, then click Edit this page. I would then copy and paste the entire content of that page into a new article. Finally, change the parts of the template that need to be different - these will be the title (the bit that says 'Series 1') and the actual content (the bit that says 'Episode 1.1 • Episode 1.2 • Episode 1.3 etc.), then save. Hopefully this will be helpful to you. --Spamalot360 09:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:lol I've managed to create a new template on your wiki exactly like the one on this one. If you need anything else just ask. --Spamalot360 18:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:oooops! Sorry about that - my mistake! Which template would you like making? --Spamalot360 19:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:this one Ok, I'll do that one. --Spamalot360 19:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC)